Leotards & Lycra
by Pyreite
Summary: Feudal Era A/U - Kagome has resettled in the Feudal Era permanently.  She's also made certain to bring plenty of leotards, shiny tights, and toe-shoes so that she can continue her modern-dance lessons.  Can Sesshoumaru help her stay limber? Sess/Kag.


_**Leotards and Lycra by Pyreite**_

Inspired by the 2nd Annual 'Ways to Torture a Taiyoukai' Dokuga Fanfiction Challenge

**Leotards and Lycra **

"Kagome. What are you doing?" asked Sango, peering at her friend confusedly. The Miko was acting odd again, and the taijiya could see why. She was sitting in the grass and had her legs spread, and her heels to the ground. "That's not a good idea right now" cautioned the taijiya when she heard the voices of their male friends. The boys would soon return from their dip in the hot springs.

Kagome didn't care. She was clad in a snug black leotard and tights and busy stretching. Flexibility was important if she wanted to kick higher without doing herself an injury. "Sango. Really, I think it's pretty obvious don't you?" she chided, a tad annoyed that her friend was so fussy. She'd already gotten a lecture from Kaede about proper behaviour for a young woman, but she was a modern girl, and not originally from the Feudal Era.

"Yes well" replied Sango, taken aback by the Miko's sharp tone. Kagome wasn't usually so defensive. "Don't you think that's a little inappropriate?" she countered, hoping to convince the Miko to be more concerned. Sango was sure that she'd never seen anything that fit so snugly. Her friend wasn't naked but she was close.

"No actually I don't. Where I come from this is perfectly normal attire", retorted Kagome. She didn't care if she was offending Sango's Feudal Era modesty with her brash modern ways. It wasn't a big deal where and when she came from if she wandered down the street in a black leotard and tights. The Miko had routinely taken a modern dance class for four years before the Bone Eater's Well had sucked her into its depths. "We wear them for dancing Sango. It allows for freer movement without restriction".

The Miko was nineteen now, and had brought some of her modern day clothing along with her. She couldn't travel between times anymore, and had settled in the Feudal Era permanently, but she'd refused to give up all of her creature comforts. Kagome was determined to remember her dance instructor's tips, tricks, and techniques from exercise, and proper stretching, to nimble movement and flexibility. She'd also come prepared too, and had a lifetime supply of leotards, tights, and toe shoes. "Would you prefer that I danced around naked?" she quipped looking her friend in the eye.

Sango wrung her hands. Kagome wasn't usually this aggressive. "No!" she gushed, biting her lip when the male bass, baritone, and tenor voices grew louder. She wasn't sure if the Miko was entirely sane today. "But they're back!" she hissed, jerking a thumb over her shoulder to the thick bushes, and the flash of silver hair in the sun.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not putting on a robe Sango. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku are big boys now. They can handle it" she assured, spreading her palms flat on the ground. Sango watched as the Miko pressed her chest out like a cobra, her spine curved and her shoulders were a straight line. The taijiya averted her eyes, cheeks pink. She had clearly seen the silhouette of Kagome's breasts outlined in the shiny black material.

If she couldn't stop blushing over her friend's semi nudity, than Sango was certain that the boys wouldn't cope either. "Please Kagome!" she pleaded, shrugging off her tunic. She tried to hand the lengthy robe to the Miko but Kagome refused to take it. "Just put it on!" she begged. Sango sighed when the Miko ignored her, and rolled into a shoulder stand.

The voices grew louder, and a heartbeat later, Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku rounded the corner. The three males stood still, and stared at the perplexing sight of Kagome Higurashi upside down, with all of her weight balanced on her shoulders. The three of them stared at her lean legs, svelte figure, and curvaceous hips and bust accentuated in snug, form-fitting black. The boys had never seen anything so clingy, and shiny in their lives. The trio were stunned by Kagome's femininity.

"She's beautiful and so well proportioned", remarked Miroku, fascinated by the swell of Kagome's bust through the snug material. The Miko's garment left little to the imagination. The Monk had always wondered if her bottom was firm and round like a ripe peach. He inclined his head, and whistled appreciatively. Kagome's bottom was exactly as he'd imagined it to be. Compact, round, and delightfully muscled in all the right places.

Inuyasha's mouth was dry. He whirled and shoved Miroku. "Hands off you damned pervert! She's mine!" he growled. He stole furtive glances over his shoulder when the Monk raised his hands in supplication, and mumbled his apologies. Kagome flipped into a handstand, and spread her legs.

The hanyou nearly melted into the grass. Miroku was right. The Miko was gorgeous. He wondered why he'd never seen her until now in the black stocking that fit her like a glove. Shippo wrinkled his nose, and shrugged, being too young to appreciate Kagome's womanly figure. She was his adoptive mother, and right now she was happily stretching and exercising.

It was no different than watching Miroku and Sango spar.

"You guys are stupid", piped the kitsune pup. He glanced to the taijiya who was storming across the meadow with Hiraikotsu in her hand. "_Uh oh_" warned Shippo when an enraged Sango charged passed. He watched with arched brows when Inuyasha and Miroku bolted. Sango was hot on their heels shouting about '_Perverts_' and bludgeoning their_ 'Filthy male minds_' with Hiraikotsu.

"I wondered when you'd show up. They're gone now" assured Shippo when a regal form loomed over him. The kitsune pup inclined his head to the Miko who was quite alone in the meadow. "I know that you were watching my Mama" he accused, nose wrinkling. The Western Lord was just as bad as Inuyasha, and Miroku. Shippo wasn't too young to understand that voyeurism wasn't exclusive to the hanyou and Monk.

The noble Taiyoukai Lord of the Western Lands was a pervert too.

"Leave us. I have business with the Miko", ordered Sesshoumaru. He glowered when the kitsune pup opened his mouth. "_Now_". Shippo cringed beneath his gaze, and slunk off to hide. The Taiyoukai didn't mind the boy, but he needed privacy to make his point with the inappropriately attired Shikon Miko. She was a legend for more than just her holy powers.

The wolf tribes as far as the coastal mountains openly discussed her unwedded status, and the curvaceous figure that she openly flaunted. The Western Lord had come to see for himself. The rumours were true. The Miko garbed herself in skin-tight clothing that revealed her body to the world of prying eyes. She wasn't naked certainly, but she might as well have been.

The Taiyoukai's silver brows arched appreciatively as he took in the sight of her, stretching thigh and calf muscles by raising a leg above her head.

"Damn it! I can't get it right!" grumbled Kagome. She dropped her leg again, frustrated. She really needed a partner for this. The Miko gasped when a silver blur appeared at her side. She whirled thinking that it was Inuyasha.

"You!" she scolded, startled by the abrupt intrusion. She hated it when the hanyou snuck up on her. Kagome stared. This wasn't Inuyasha. She glanced from his black booted feet to the very top of his silver head.

He was just the right height to be really useful too.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, stand right there" requested Kagome.

The Western Lord stared when the Shikon Miko invited herself into his personal space. "_You dare to order this Sesshoumaru_", he growled when the woman kicked her leg high. The Taiyoukai caught her ankle above his shoulder, and held firm. "_Foolish mortal_!" he snarled, certain that she had attempted to assault him. He lifted a clawed hand, his acid-whip ready when the Miko groaned.

"Ooooooh! You're wonderful Sesshoumaru-sama!" The startled Taiyoukai gaped when the Miko pressed firm hands to her thigh, and leaned towards him. He tried to step back but she caught his elbow. "No! Stay right there, yes, just like that! Yes! Ooooooh!" she moaned. Sapphire eyes closed in bliss, and the Western Lord froze on the spot.

He couldn't take his eyes off of the feminine bust enhanced by a thin, stretchy layer of shiny black Lycra. He had known many youkai females in his life, and had often taken bedmates over the years, but he had never been so close to something so utterly erotic. The Shikon Miko was making sweet sounds, but she wasn't gracing his futon. She was stretching the tight muscles in her legs, and he was helping her to do it. "Can you lift my leg a little higher?" asked Kagome.

He complied, and listened with intent elfin ears. "That's good! Oh Sesshoumaru-sama! I could kiss you!" she praised, standing on her tiptoe. The Miko curved her spine, and gave the Western Lord a clear view of her toned stomach. He swallowed thickly, astonished. No woman had ever been so forward with him.

"Now if you could set my ankle on your shoulder" instructed Kagome.

Sesshoumaru obeyed without hesitation. "Goodness! Sesshoumaru-sama! You're perfect!" extolled the Miko, ecstatic. She leaned into him, and stretched her calf. She groaned in relief when the tension in her tendons eased. "Thank goodness you came Sesshoumaru-sama! You're tall and I need a partner to stretch properly. Flexibility is very important" enlightened Kagome.

"For what purpose would you require such limberness Miko?" enquired the Western Lord. He gazed appreciatively over the lean muscles of her leg that was now perched by the ankle on his shoulder. He tensed when Kagome grasped his hand, and dragged his calloused palm and fingers down her calf. She paused at her knee. Sesshoumaru was fascinated by the strength beneath his fingers.

"Dancing Sesshoumaru-sama" answered Kagome. "Do you feel that?" she asked, flexing her leg muscles. She smirked when the Taiyoukai's hand tightened reflexively. The pad of his thumb grazed the dip behind her kneecap. Kagome sucked in a breath, surprised.

"You'd make a great masseuse", she told him.

The Taiyoukai's silver brows arched in surprise, he had not expected to be complimented. "I do", he said, massaging her knee with the pads of his fingers. Golden eyes darkened when Kagome groaned and leaned into his touch. "Do you dance for others Miko?" he queried, imagining a variety of perverted scenarios. He wondered how pliant she would be upon his silk sheets and cured furs.

"No I don't but I do need a stretching partner", reasoned Kagome. "And you're just the right height too" she said, gently uncurling his fingers from her leg. The Miko lowered one leg to the ground, and lifted the other. She set her right ankle against his shoulder, and laid her torso across her thigh. Kagome smiled flirtatiously, and winked at the Western Lord.

"Want to help me stay limber Sesshoumaru-sama?" she purred invitingly.

He really was the perfect height.

The Western Lord nodded. "On one condition Miko", he stated, wanting to be clearly understood.

Kagome smiled. She was willing to haggle. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Sesshoumaru ran a clawed thumb under her knee. The Miko moaned. "You will only wear this garment for me", he stated, gently pinching the black material of her tights.

Kagome caught his hand. "I will if you agree to be my masseuse after every workout".

The Taiyoukai's mouth went dry. He was already entertaining exactly what he would do with her. Kagome beat down his imagination. "I'll have my tights on Sesshoumaru-sama, and you can't tear my leotard either. Claws are nice, and I have plenty of spares, but I want them to last for years".

"Agreed" he rumbled, salivating.

"Good" beamed Kagome. She was pleased. It always took so much longer to stretch properly if she did the exercises by herself. "You'd better not be a pervert Sesshoumaru-sama. I'd have to purify you otherwise", she declared. The Miko didn't mind accepting his help, but she wouldn't let him take advantage of her either.

"Now, if you'd be so kind" she requested, setting her hands on his shoulders. Kagome leaned against him, and bent her knee. "Oooooh" she groaned. Sesshoumaru gazed into her sapphire eyes, and felt his usually impressive control slip a notch. He swallowed when the Miko moaned as she stretched the muscles in her thigh.

The Western Lord glanced from her lips to her chin, and his eyes trailed downward. He nearly swallowed his tongue. The stretchy black material clung to every dip, and curve. Sesshoumaru realised his own folly too late. It would take a will of iron to resist this delightful temptation.

He had to be strong or the svelte Shikon Miko would melt him into a perverted puddle.


End file.
